bigapplelhrpdevelopmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Event - Fairy Ring's New Arrival
Participants Mercurius, referring to himself as Edgar Ten Tails of Big Apple, disguised as "Xally," a lvl40 Sorcerer Location Big Apple - Portal Plot Mercurius, after fighting in Akihabara, appears in Big Apple. Due to repeated death/respawn, Mercurius has nearly lost his mind. At first he believes he's in true New York City, leaving his rapier, Swordsmen's Bane, where he appeared. Wondering off, Mercurius soon discovers he's in Big Apple, and decides he will destroy all the "fake" people. Future Ten Tails assists PCs in investigating the new arrival. Royal Guards turn up dead. Guard Captain discovers the key to the underground Magic Circle maintenance room to have been stolen, gets Ten Tails immediately. Begin MURDER! quest Post A faint blue beam of light shimmers in the sky, a phenomenon yet to be seen by Adventurers. A short burst reveals a pillar of light that connects to the ground. Landers whisper among themselves, talking of the Fairy Rings and the Portal. In a billowing trench coat made of leather, a lone man stands at the portal. He drops a blade from his hand--a rapier--and falls to his knees. Holding out hands drenched in blood, a low, raspy laugh comes from him. Slowly, he looks up into the sky with a grin stretched across his thin, emaciated face and eyes a piercing green, laughter fading. "Just your luck, Edgar..." his chuckling reemerges and it takes a moment form him to regain control of himself. "You haven't been back to ol' New York since Cornell. I wonder if Gran is home..." Standing, the man shakes excess blood from his hands and abandons his weapon--an artifact-class clearly of value--making his way down the steps with an alarmingly calm gait. Pulling a handkerchief from a pocket and wiping the blood off himself as he disappears into the crowd, "You're a doctor, Edgar, she'll surely accept you now..." A young Fox Tail climbs the steps first, telling others to keep back. She looks over the blade, whom's hilt points to the sky. Her four rosy pink tails twitch as she looks back into the crowd, no longer able to see the man who disappeared as quickly as he arrived. ---- OOC: You cannot talk to the mysterious arrival do to his haste departure, but feel free to interact at the Portal Strictly DM information Quests: MURDER! Obtainable Items: Swordsmen's Bane An artifact-class weapon focusing on negating the effects on another weapon during a parry. Serving as a reward for an obscure quest (mainly because the reward was not sought after), this speed based sword looks no different than a baseline, just-off-the-anvil rapier. However, the sword debuffs any weapon's blow will making contact with it, preventing any buffs from effecting a parry. Rapier dropped by Mercurius when he appears at the Portal. He may hunt down the player who picks up the rapier once he realizes he's not in true New York, or he may seek another weapon. Or both.